


Want

by idrilhadhafang



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angry Kissing, Angst and Romance, Conflicted Kylo Ren, Hux Bullying, Implied/Referenced Torture, Love Confessions, M/M, Post-Star Wars: The Last Jedi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-29 10:04:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19017685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: A year later, Poe and Kylo reencounter each other.





	Want

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Future Fic
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

  
It was in the cell that Poe was currently imprisoned in that Kylo visited him. Even looking up at the now-Supreme-Leader, Poe didn’t know what to feel. He should hate him. But it was always more complicated when someone you knew did this to you, right?   
  
“So you killed Snoke,” Poe said. “I suppose I always knew you would.”  
  
“Did you?” Kylo’s voice was even, but it was still clear that what Poe had said had caught him off-guard.   
  
“Yeah." Poe took a deep breath. Somehow, he didn’t know whether to slap Kylo or hug him. Kylo surveyed him, and Poe could tell that he was picking up on his thoughts, even though —  
  
“Stop that,” he said.   
  
“It’s not like I can control it. If you were any more obvious, you’d be wearing them like a Holonet banner.”   
  
“Oh, so it’s my fault now,” Poe snapped. “My fault that you...”  
  
He broke off. Somehow he couldn’t even finish the sentence. _Go on, say it, Dameron. He tortured you. Broke into your mind like a burglar into a house. Hurt you beyond what you could ever imagine._  
  
He couldn’t finish the sentence.   
  
Kylo actually looked pained — at least a flicker of it crossed his face. “It gave me no pleasure,” he said. “Hurting you. It never has.”  
  
That Poe couldn’t say he expected. Still, “You want a medal for that? People aren’t supposed to like hurting others.”  
  
"I did...argue with the Supreme Leader. Ask if there was an alternative. But...he refused.” Kylo exhaled softly; it was almost, Poe thought, like he was tired somehow. He couldn’t help but feel at least a twinge of pity for this pathetic being. Probably in his nature. Probably in his blood. From a young age, Poe had been overwhelmingly empathetic, and now was no exception.   
  
And then there was the fact he didn’t know whether to slap or kiss Kylo. The man had broken into his mind and he still felt that way. It said volumes as to how kriffed everything was.   
  
“The feeling’s mutual, I assure you,” Kylo said.   
  
Poe winced. And he didn’t know if it was because Kylo had read his mind, or because in a way, the bastard felt it too.   
  
***  
  
“You ought to let me do it.”  
  
Kylo didn’t miss the glee in Hux’s voice. Or the fact that he still wanted revenge for Poe humiliating him and destroying one of the First Order Dreadnaughts.   
  
“Give me a good reason why I should.”  
  
“Well, clearly,” Hux said, “You’re too weak to do it yourself. You’re hesitating, just like the first time we brought Dameron here.”  
  
Something resembling white hot anger began to bubble in Kylo’s stomach. He clenched his fist, and Hux was sputtering, gagging, clutching at his neck.   
  
“I,” Kylo said, “Am not weak.”  
  
“Why don’t you...prove it?”  
  
The wonderful thing about being Supreme Leader, Kylo thought, was that flicking Hux against a wall like he was nothing really was no trouble at all.   
  
Kylo headed back to the cell where Poe was. Strapped in place, Poe still presented a brave image.   
  
“I won’t torture you,” Kylo said.  
  
“Having a change of heart?”   
  
"Don’t be absurd. It just wouldn’t be any use.”   
  
“You know you don’t have to stay here,” Poe said. “You could come home. Make things right.”  
  
Dear stars, would he ever be free of this? “It’s too late,” he gritted out.   
  
“I refuse to believe that.”  
  
“Taking cues out of the scavenger’s holobook?”  
  
“No. You know, after you left...I never stopped looking for you.”  
  
Someone wanted him back. Someone...cared about him. Not that his father hadn’t, but still...  
  
Poe continued. “I love you, Ben. Even after all you’ve done, I still love you. I know there’s still a part of you, faint as it is, that still believes in the good in the galaxy. That still believes in making things right.”  
  
“Don’t.” If this was Poe’s idea of breaking him, it was working.   
  
“Tell the truth?"  
  
“I...” Already, what he was feeling was already seeming to go supernova. He didn’t deserve it. Not after everything he did. He — “You should hate me.”  
  
“I do that too. I never said what I felt was simple.”  
  
“It should be." Panic. Kylo Ren had felt many things in his career up to and including inner conflict, but not this.   
  
He was already coming apart like brittle transparisteel and he couldn’t do anything about it.  
  
“But it’s not, and never will be."  
  
Kylo kissed him, almost ferociously, feeling Poe’s lips give way and open under his. He felt — dear stars he felt — a groan escape the Resistance Leader, and he took a possessive sort of satisfaction that he had made him feel like this. Made him feel, more than anything. And for a moment, Kylo was alive again. He was used to being a husk after Crait. Now...  
  
They broke away, and Kylo took a deep breath. “I never got the chance to do that before.”  
  
“Better late than never.”  
  
Kylo’s lips twitched. Somehow, it felt right for it to be that way.   
  
“What happens now?” Poe said, more seriously. “Aren’t you going to...take what you want?”  
  
“I have who I want,” Kylo said. He had a feeling he wasn’t done yet, though. “For now.”


End file.
